The Truth Hurts Love Shouldn't
by CarolCupcakkee
Summary: Maire Lyn Preston thought it was just another teenage romance gone wrong, until higher power gets involved. Creating choas and turmoil in Marie's once simple life. Disclaimer-I don't own anything, except Marie Lyn Preston.
1. Letter From Home

Chapter 1-

Marie stepped out of the Great Hall and slowly closed the giant door behind her with a faint click. Before proceeding to her common room Marie took a seat on the stairs rubbing her temples. The post exam mood could be felt through out the school and Marie was happy to be completing her 6th year, after ten minutes or so she forced her self up and down to the dungeons entering her common room she scanned the room in hopes of finding some of her friends but unfortunately they were all still in exams.

She would miss this common room over the summer she thought to her self as she took a seat on the black leather sofa in front of the fire. The fire mesmerized her and made it hard to concentrate on the other problems in her life at the moment. After a while Marie heard the common room door open and she looked over, she immediately got up and walked towards the stairs to her dormitory. Dealing with Draco Malfoy wasn't on her things-to-do list today.

"Marie, are you in here?" Pansy called into the room as Marie walked out of the bathroom

"I'm right here" Marie said plopping down on her bed

"You ready to walk down to dinner?"

Marie sighed deeply, this meant facing Malfoy "I suppose" she said and got up linked her arm with Pansy's and the two young witches made there way down to the Great Hall taking a seat among there housemates. Marie made small talk with everyone avoiding Malfoy's gaze.

After dinner Marie laid in her bed thinking for a while. Memories haunted her this night;

_'Draco, I'm not sure this is a good idea' Marie said as Draco pulled her in kissing her jaw line._

_'Baby, things will be fine no one will find us in here. I promise' Draco continued to kiss up her jaw line till lips found lips he grabbed Maries waist pulling her on top of him, Marie straddled Draco's hips not breaking the kiss. Slowly his hands began to wonder finding the buttons on Maries blouse and began to undo them skillfully still not breaking the lip lock. _

Marie shook off the painful memory and rolled over in her bed, It was too painful to think of him right now.

The morning Marie woke from a good nights sleep, with only one thing on her mind; not to let Draco Malfoy ruin her summer. After getting ready Marie and Pansy walked down to the great hall for there last breakfast at the school till September 1st.

As the post arrived Marie noticed her golden brown owl swooping down, Marie untied the letter and gave the owl a piece of bread as it flew off. She unrolled the parchment noticing her mothers familiar hand writing

"Marie,

Your father and I have been assigned additional hours, and we would not want you staying at home by yourself for the summer. So, we have made arrangements with Narcissa and Lucius for you to stay at there home till we are able to come get you. I hope you have a lovely summer and I hope to see you soon.

Love, Mom. "

Marie sat at the table staring into space and letting her rage build up inside her.

"Marie, you look angry, is everything alright?" Pansy asked gingerly trying not to upset her.

"Fine"

Marie slowly stood up from the table to go finish packing, and find Malfoy. This had to be talked about.

"…Blasie, that's ridiculous, she was just a girl…what? NO! I don't –"

"Malfoy…are you in here…?" Marie asked slowly walking into the room

"What do you want Marie?" Malfoy asked standing up quickly

"Read this" she threw the letter at him, putting her arms on her hips, she didn't like the attitude he coped with her

"You've got to be kidding me right?" he said disgusted, but still had an edge of excitement to his voice. What was Malfoy hiding?

"No, I'm not happy about it either" Marie kept her voice flat, no emotion. "I guess I'll see you later then" and she was gone, leaving Malfoy to his own thoughts.

Malfoy sat on his bed, staring at the letter, Blasie had left when Marie showed up, which was probly a good thing. Marie was amazing, in everything, too amazing, she was everything Malfoy had wanted, and everything he couldn't have. They ended there relationship because Malfoy was too busy going for other girls in his down time, and Marie found out. Malfoy had been kicking himself ever since they ended it.

Now the only Draco thought of was her; the long dark brown hair, flowing down her back, her gorgeous tan face and the lovely baby blues. She was perfect in everything she did, or at least to Draco she was.

Marie was now back to her room, and done packing. Pansy walked in the room, "What happened at breakfast?"

"Can we talk about it on the train, its almost 10:30 and the train leaves at 11, I don't want to be late"

"Yeah, that's fine." Pansy said walking in to the bathroom, Marie took her trunk to the bottom of the steps with the rest of the girls trunks. This was going to be a long summer…


	2. Party, Ceremoney or Torture?

Chapter 2—

Marie had been at the Malfoy Manor for less than two hours, and she had already found herself bored to death, she walked into her room and gazed around the room was obviously made for a sylthrin, dark green and silver everywhere. A queen sized bed in the middle of the whole thing, a little sitting area around a fire, a huge walk in closet, filled with clothes not only from her home, but new ones with a letter from Narcissa telling her to make herself at home and her own bathroom, this house was as grand as hers. Finally Marie gave into the boredom and found herself making her way to Draco's room.

"Draco..." Marie said tapping on his door

"What do you want?" Draco said opening his door.

"I'm bored..." Marie said shyly, putting her head down

"Alright come in, you look so pitiful when you do that face Marie" he said closing the door behind him.

Marie sat down on his sofa, staring into his fire she had a serious look on her face so Draco just silently sat down across from her..

"Draco, I missed you" Marie said looking down, she knew he'd probly laugh but she owed it to her self to let him know.

"Marie, you are the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing person I have ever met" This was the side of Draco Marie fell for; he knew just what to say and when to say it.

"..But Draco, I'm not sure if I could ever forgive you..." Marie said still not looking up

"I'm not asking you too Marie, what I did was wrong, and stupid, and selfish"

"Oh Draco.." Marie was at a loss for words. She slumped back down into Draco's sofa. There wasn't anything that could be said, to make things less awkward.

Draco wasn't sure what Marie wanted to hear anymore, it was like they were strangers. Draco would never forgive himself for making things what they are now.

Marie finally spoke "Draco…I've forgiven you for everything, but I honestly think that we should discuss the fact of our upcoming arrangement"

"Its so close…I've been trying not to think about it but I guess you're right."

"Do you have any idea what this means? We are turning our lives over to someone who we barley know, just know everything about. It's a death wish pretty much! Why am I doing this?"

"It's too late to turn back now Marie. Plus your parents may as well signed you over to him at birth since they are both marked" Draco finally made eye contact with Marie, she looked terrified and it made him feel even worse for everything that had happened. Marie was so pure and innocent; she didn't want any of this. Pleasing her parents was the only thing she was concerned about when it came to matters of the Dark Lord.

Marie finally left Draco's room several hours later after they had talked through everything. She still wasn't at ease with him and didn't think they would ever become a couple again.

The moment Marie's head hit the pillow she was out and engulfed in a dream world

_Marie slowly looked around the white room, it was completely blank and looked as if it never ended, but Marie took several steps and found herself hitting a wall. This room is an illusion Marie thought to herself. She tried to find a way out but she stuck in the white room alone and trapped. She began to freak out and banged on walls the floor and even tried reaching the ceiling._

Marie awoke in a cold sweat at four am with her hair sticking to her neck. She rolled out of her bed and walked to the bathroom turning the water on and peeling her clothes off and stepping into the shower, this was just what she needed. She was really starting to become a spaz with all the stress of her marking and the ending of her and Draco's relationship. This summer was supposed to be great, but it wasn't looking so promising now.

A week or so after Marie's dream of the white room, she had the same dream but with a black room. Marie was starting to wonder if the dreams had meaning but shook it off. Narcissa was busy planning for the big party and her parents were still off on there mission.

Marie began to get ready for the party or ceremony whatever they were calling it, Marie thought of it more as torture.

Narcissa had picked out a dress for Marie to wear, but they both knew it would be covered by black robes and a mask by the end of the night. The dress was very pretty though silver, strapless and hit right above the knee. Marie thru on some black pumps to go with it and did a spell it curl her hair into ringlets, she didn't even bother with make-up. This night was sure to end in tears.


	3. Excuse me!

Marie's heart sank as she walked into the ball room; there was a large table with one head, meant for him.

The Dark Lord.

He had control over everything; all those people and there lives. Marie couldn't believe this was happening to her. Her emotions ranged from eager to nervous to terrified all at the same time. This was the most important day of her life and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

Draco came up from behind "Are you ready?"

"As all ever be" Marie said turning around gently smiling.

Everyone began to arrive Marie took her seat next to where her parents should be sitting, and will be sitting seeing as there "extra hours" meant they had a mission, but even during a mission they were required to attend meetings, especially one of this much importance.

As the night went on every one arrived, then it seemed as everyone understood it was time to be silent. This silent was eerie, with an eager edge to it. Marie looked at the big wooden doors that led from the foyer to the ball room they opened swiftly and a clocked figure walked in the room just as swift. He took his seat at head of the table, everyone stood, bowed and sat back down in complete and utter silence, Marie fallowed suit.

"Marie Lyn Preston" his voice was like acid and sent chills down her spine he nodded in her direction, she sat in silence trying to seem as calm as possible "Please stand"

"Yes, My Lord" She stood as gracefully as possible

"You understand why you are here tonight correct?"

"Of Course, My Lord"

"You swear to fallow my word and do as your told if accepted into the Death Eater ranks alongside your Mother and Father?" he said, his voice still sending chills down Maries back.

"Yes, My Lord" Marie said nodding her head

"Come here then my dear" Marie stepped closer to him and held out her left arm she was beyond nervous and was surprised that her body was even responding

Marie's POV-

_I slowly extended my left arm, trying to brace myself for the pain that was about to over take my body but I knew it was a lost cause. "I'm ready, My Lord" but was I really ready? Almost as soon as the words left my mouth I felt a surge of pain go through my body and felt myself hit the floor I withered in agony no one could save me from this pain. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? I'm not sure how long I laid there till I was strong enough to stand but once I did stand I felt all eyes on me. _

"Take a seat Marie" the Dark Lord was now staring at Draco

Marie took a deep break and sat in her seat. Next she had to watch Draco go through the same process as herself and she could barley stomach it. She never wanted to see Draco in that sort of pain.

After the ceremony had finished, Marie and Draco were both branded and everyone had been escorted out of the Manor. Marie sat silently in her room mulling everything over.

"so its official now eh?" she thought out loud, this was going to an awfully long year.

Marie wasn't very happy with the fact that she was staying with the Malfoy's. She missed he home, and her own bed for that matter. It was strange being in someone else's home over Holiday. She thought everything over as she lay in bed that night. Finally drifting off into a dreamless sleep,

Draco on the other hand, didn't think too much while lying in bed, his mind was rather blank. He wasn't sure how he was suppose to spend his holiday, with Marie here and everything. The fallowing morning, was odd to say the lease. The Malfoy's and Marie ate breakfast in complete silence. This was the first morning Marie would have someone else to answer to besides herself, and it was a strange feeling.

Later that day, in the Malfoy's study

"Narcissa, I feel as if the children should know about the prophecy" Lucious Malfoy spoke to his wife.

"I'm not sure if they are ready for that kind of news, there are both freshly branded and probably very nervous about the whole situation as of last night."

"Perhaps you are right. This is very new too them." He spoke softly, thinking everything over in his head.

Down the hallway you could hear yelling coming from Draco's bedroom, loud enough to wake the dead

"EXCUSE ME?" Marie shouted, not even trying to keep her voice down at this point

"I SAID!" Draco began "I'm taking Pansy to the annual ball, you'll have to find your own escort" he said in a true Malfoy tone.

Marie huffed, she was VERY unhappy about this situation, and she was about to make her unhappiness known to the whole Manor. "WELL! In that case! I think your father should know that you have decided differently about were your loyalties lay!"

"Please, tell me Marie. How does that make sense?" he said in a very offhanded fashion, which irked her to no end.

"Because! Pansy's parents aren't Death Eaters! They are in the middle, the gray area! They do not pick sides! Which is utter rubbish and you know it! Your father would NOT approve" Marie huffed out, too angry to speak.

"She is pure blood though" he stated calmly. Too calmly.


	4. Baby Blue Eyes

**This chapter is loosely based around the song Baby Blue Eyes by A Rocket to the Moon, because I love them.**

**Review :D!**

Marie stomped out of Draco's room clearly pissed off, running into Narcissa on her way to the guest room that she would be calling home for the remainder of the summer. Narcissa simply smiled at her and nodded. Marie knew she heard everything and she also knew that Narcissa completely agreed with her about Pansy. She had told her before that she found the girl rather annoying.

She sat quietly on her bed, trying to think of someone to escort her to the ball tomorrow night, but no one really jumped into her head. Then it came to her, _Theodore Nott._ Her best friend, her rock, her shoulder to cry on. Theo was one of the only people that Marie was actually herself around. So she wrote to him-

_THEO!_

_How are you? Hope your summer is well so far, even though its only been a couple of days. I miss you already and I'm praying to Merlin that you don't have a date to the annual ball tomorrow, because I'm desperate! Malfoy's being a prat and taking Pansy, yes of all people. Oh well, write me back soon! _

_-Mar._

Marie sent her owl off with the letter and picked up a book, becoming engulfed in the story, she wasn't sure how long she sat there till she heard a tap on her window and saw that her owl was out there. Theodore's answer was yes of course. Marie looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for dinner, which was formal. She slowly walked to her closet, not really sure what to wear. So she grabbed a simple black dress from her closer, hoping it would be enough. And placed her hair in a high messy bun letting dark ringlets fall from the bun, she slipped on her heels, and walked out of the room.

Dinner went by quickly and smoothly with no talk of Marie and Draco, which she had been fearing. It was typical of pure blood families to arrange marriages, which Marie's family never did for her, but when they found out her and Draco were dating a wedding was talked of, but that wouldn't been happening now of course.

Draco paced the length of his room for an hour roughly trying to figure out what he was going to do about Marie. How am I supposed to tell her that the Dark Lord wants us married? She going to blow up and think I asked for this. Draco continued to pace his room. This wasn't going to be pretty. Marie was not a force he wanted to mess with, he'd been on the receiving end of one to many bitch fits and one to many hexes.

The next day Marie awoke at around one, she was well rested and ready for tonight. She slowly made her way down to the kitchen to a bit of breakfast as she saw Narcissa commanding an army of House Elves around the mansion preparing for tonight.

"Did you find a date?" Draco asked from behind the prophet

"I think I managed, thanks" Marie said coldly grabbed her toast and walked out of the room. "Fucking git" Marie mumbled as she walked back to her room.

The ball was supposed to start at 7, and it was nearing three pm when Marie looked at the clock. She sighed and decided to get in the shower.

Marie's POV-

I stepped in the shower not quite sure about weather I wanted to go to this ball. It was bound to be a fiasco with Draco and Pansy there. I let the water slowly caress my body, thinking mostly. This summer couldn't be much worse.

I stepped out of the shower, grabbing my towel. I had spent a lot more time in the shower than I had originally planned. It was now four thirty. Theodore would be here soon. I quickly walked into my closet and pulled out a pair of spanks and a tank top. Walked back into my room and heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called hoping it wasn't Malfoy.

"Only your best friend in the whole world" Theodore opened the door and Marie ran and jumped "Oi! Marie, you're choking me" he laughed

"Sorry, I'm just SO happy you're here, you don't understand what its like to be stuck in a house with Malfoy, although I don't think you'd mind seeing as you guys are mates, but none the less its highly aggravating. It's like you staying at Daphne's" his nose crinkled at that statement, Daphne was his ex-girlfriend.

I walked back into the bathroom throwing the towel that was around my head onto the floor and then walking back into the closet "Oi! Theo! Come here" he appeared in the doorway of my closet

"Nice spanks Mar" he smiled at me, Me and Theo always had feelings for each other, we just were too good of friends to risk loosing each other over a break-up. It made my heart flutter when he called me Mar. It was his pet name for me.

"Thanks, Theo. Now stop staring at my ass and tell me if I should wear green and black or maybe black and silver?" I looked at him he had a cheeky smile on his face and he just looked adorable

"Mar, I think you would look great in whatever you want with those baby blues" he said to me I was probably blushing I put my head down and then finally decided upon the black dress that hit about four inches above my knee. The bust part of the dress was silver and it was my favorite dress. I picked a pair of four inch black heels to go with my dress and placed them on my bed. It was now nearing 5:30 and I needed to get ready.

"Theo, you can go get ready in Draco's room. Narcissa said you're welcome to stay tonight if you'd like as well." Theo smiled his bright smile that made his eyes light up and walked out of the room.

Theodore's POV-

I walked out of Marie's room and down the hall to Draco's room. We didn't talk much once I was in there. Marie was still whirling through my mind. She was so gorgeous. He brown hair fell into messy ringlets around her face and her eyes. Don't get me started on those eyes. She deserved so much better than Malfoy. I hope she see's that I'm here and I'm willing to do anything for her.

"Nott!" Draco yell from across the room "You ready?"

"Yeah I'm coming" I stepped out of Draco's room and walked to the top of the stairs Marie was waiting there with her usually messy brown hair curled in too beautiful ringlets and her blue eyes staring at me smiling. "you look beautiful" I whispered into her ear

"Thanks Theo" she said with a smile and took my arm as we walked down the stairs in to the ball room.

Normal POV-

"Aw, Theodore you're too cute" Marie said as she put her head on Theo's chest while dancing

"lets go to the balcony" Theo said and took Marie's hand leading her out the doors to the balcony Marie stood in front of him holding his sides she closed her eyes and layed her head on his chest once again

"Every moment feels right Marie, and I feel like a fool when I'm with you, but you know what, I'm the only one dancing with those baby blue eyes" Marie blushed putting her head down

"You make me so happy Theodore" He smiled looking down at her she was everything he wanted, and everything he couldn't have.

"Hey Guys!" Malfoy shouted through the door "We've got fire whiskey. Me, Pansy, Flint, Zambini and Greengrass…well and plus Crabbe and Goyle are heading up to my room you guys in?" Marie looked up at him and nodded her head pulling Theodore after her.

Marie stumbled out of Draco's room around midnight with Theodore supporting her. Marie crashed down on to her bed pulling Theo with her "Stay with me tonight" Marie said slurring her words together slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said kissing the top of her head and Marie fell into a deep sleep not even aware of the chaos going on in the Malfoy Manor.


End file.
